


1st bottle

by 2zuo



Series: Blessings from Australia [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2zuo/pseuds/2zuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>憋说话了，吃肉！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st bottle

**Author's Note:**

> ※OOC  
> ※有私设  
> ※小学生文笔

某日，守望先锋基地的食堂里——  
“够了，詹米森！你这只肮脏的老鼠，离我远一点！”  
在狂鼠试图又一次用手指触碰美的嘴角时，美终于忍无可忍地喊出了这句话，但她立即就后悔了，很明显这句话并没有经过美的大脑，在一众守望先锋成员的注视下，她涨红着脸，结结巴巴地试图解释点什么：“不……我……我并不是这个意思……”  
她对面的狂鼠几不可见地僵了一下，收回了差点得逞的手指，笑着说出了那个快使用了一百遍的借口：“我只是想擦掉你嘴角沾上的酱汁，对不起，我应该意识到中国女孩子有着‘保守’这个特点的。”  
看着狂鼠勉强勾起的嘴角，美意识到自己再次搞砸了，明明不是那么想拒绝对面这个男人的，但总是被他频频的小动作逗得心烦意乱，嘴巴就会不受控制地说出一些伤人的话来。  
美咬着下唇，低头努力把注意力放到自己亲手做的炸酱面上，但最终还是失败了，她一言不发地端起自己没吃几口的午餐，决定将辛苦一个早上得到的成果随便处理掉，坐在旁边的D.Va伸出手想要挽留：“美，你的午餐……！”结果作为好友的她也只得到了美一句听起来气呼呼的回应：“我吃饱了！”D.Va无法，只能不忿地瞪了狂鼠一眼。  
狂鼠依旧吊儿郎当地笑着，舔了舔揩了几次油的手指，上面似乎还残留着美身上特有的甜香味——  
这么讨厌我吗，就像讨厌肮脏的老鼠一样？  
狂鼠调整了下坐姿，被秘密放在裤子口袋里的小瓶子贴紧了大腿的肌肉，里面的液体晃了晃，触碰到了他狂躁的神经——  
既然如此，就让你变得和我一样肮脏吧。  
狂鼠的表情是一如既往的疯狂，守望先锋的众人早已习惯，无法从中看出任何端倪，只见他草草地收拾好餐具，跟随美的脚步离开了食堂。  
众人目送了狂鼠的背影，一致转头盯着路霸——正在大吃特吃的男人不由得放慢了进食的速度，含糊道：“狂……狂鼠他大概是去道歉吧……”

离开食堂后，狂鼠很快就看到了美的背影，这个中国姑娘似乎对食堂里发生的事情耿耿于怀，正在不甘心地嘟囔着什么，并没有意识到身后的异常。  
笨重的科考服遮住了美的身材，但是狂鼠知道层层布料下掩盖的是何等的美味，他将手伸进了裤子口袋，摩挲着那个盛满秘密的小瓶子，随即毫不犹豫地掀开瓶盖，用大拇指沾了一点里面的液体。  
狂鼠快步地走向美，这次的捕猎与以往那些震天动地的战斗不同，他不知道用了什么技巧，义肢戳在地板上一点声音也没有，他贴近了美，将大拇指擦过她的鼻尖，而后稳稳地托住了美软软的身体。  
真好用，不愧是澳大利亚土著的珍藏品。

美是被胸部异样的触感惊醒的，入目是自己房间的天花板，但她的意识还很迟钝，只感到直接接触空气的皮肤有点凉，而与之相反的是下身热热的酥麻感。美试图摩擦双腿，以缓解下身陌生的感觉，一动才发现手脚都被拷住了，她终于惊慌地挣扎起来，却被人牢牢地锁在了身下。  
“哎呀，不可以动哦，我可爱的美。”  
美这才看清趴在自己身上的是刚刚才吵过架的暗恋对象，挣扎的力气一下子松了下来：“詹米森！原来是你！”  
狂鼠低低地笑出声来，“有时候美还真是迟钝。”说着，他伸出舌头，缓缓地舔了一下美裸露的乳尖。  
美眼睁睁地看着自己淡粉色的乳尖受到刺激后颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，“……什么？”  
狂鼠一下一下地舔着美的肌肤，“那句中国话怎么盛赞女孩子的皮肤的？肤若凝脂？也只有这样的皮肤才能配得上美这样纯洁无暇的女孩了，想想这样的美马上就要被肮脏的我玷污了，真是令我开心。”  
接二连三的刺激让美失去了反应的能力，这时候狂鼠的舌头已经到达美的小腹了，他亲了亲美圆圆的肚脐作为这一轮的结束，然后打开了美的双腿，俯下身去，咬了咬隐匿其中的花蕊。  
“不要……！唔！”  
下腹处的酥麻感终于炸开成无法言喻的快感，美的腰一下子软了下来，口头上的拒绝在狂鼠的舔舐下溃不成军。  
美能够清晰地感受到狂鼠的动作，他吸吮、舔舐甚至用牙齿轻轻研磨她的花蕊，滑溜溜的舌头钻进了她从未接纳过任何异物的花穴中，并用可怕的幅度和频率挑逗着敏感的内壁，她第一次接触到这种匪夷所思的快感，她的声带振动着，却无法发出连贯的声音，她只能大口大口地呼吸，仿佛这样就能让急速跳动的心脏稍微冷静一点。  
很快，美的大腿开始微微地抽搐，她感到体内有什么东西要开始挣脱束缚了，这令她感到恐慌，她终于咬牙切齿地挤出几个单词，“求你……詹米森……不……”狂鼠终于把舌头从花穴里退出来，良心大发似的在美的大腿内侧种上几颗草莓作为安抚，“没事的，美，这只会让你更加快乐。”说着，他把舌头重新按压到美那已经被他吸吮得艳红的花蕊上，开始用力且快速地碾压。  
美尖叫出声，双腿夹住狂鼠的头，试图让他停下，但狂鼠的动作并没有收到影响，他给予美重叠的快感最终将她送上了高潮，美夹住狂鼠双腿抽搐了几下，便软绵绵地失去了力气。  
狂鼠极有成就感地从美的双腿之间抬起头来，“美，我的技术怎么样？”妄图得到称赞的他注定要失望了，美并没有听到他的话，只是沉浸在高潮的余韵中，双目失神地喘息着。

没有得到回应的狂鼠不甘心地眯了眯眼，低头去吻美的唇，没等他细细品尝那甜美的味道，便感到下唇一痛，好不容易回过神来的美死死地咬住了他，随着痛感的加剧，他的心也不断地下坠。他想，既然你这么讨厌我，不如再讨厌多一点吧。  
而气愤的美并没有看到狂鼠瞬间暗下去的眼眸，对女孩子做这种事情，就……就算是暗恋的人也不能原谅！她正胡思乱想着，舌尖便尝到了一丝血腥的味道，美吓得松开了牙齿，想了想，又小心翼翼地舔了舔狂鼠的伤口。  
此时狂鼠的下唇已经疼到麻木了，并没有感受到美难得的温情小动作，他伸出舌头，想要舔舐美咬住他不放的牙齿，也许顺便可以描摹下他肖想已久的贝齿作为受伤的弥补，那一定如同东方的瓷器，有着润泽的触感和美妙的弧度。  
但他碰触到的却是美安抚他的舌尖。  
两人舌尖意外的接触令美心慌意乱，她慌忙地放开狂鼠的下唇，脸也扭向一边，试图离眼前这个总是让自己失措的源头远一点，她的动作点燃了狂鼠心中微小的火花，他怎么可能让她逃开？  
狂鼠用双掌捧住美的脸颊，一边冰冷的机械衬得另一边的掌心无比火热，他沉沉地看了美一眼，深深吻了下去，他接吻的技巧并不是一心专注科研且被急冻了几年的美可比的，美第一次知道原来人的口腔里有那么多的敏感带，从上颚到颊边的软肉，狂鼠略微粗糙的舌都一一扫过，不知是因为害羞还是快感，美的眼角沁出了生理性的泪水，划过绯红的双颊，没入她的发鬓。  
“美……成为我的东西吧。”

狂鼠的动作并没有停止，他拿出早已准备好的润滑剂，摸索着找到美的花穴，将管口塞入其中，冰凉的液体被挤压进去，刚刚高潮过的内壁受不了这种温差刺激，美呜咽着抬起腰，又小幅度地颤抖了几下。  
“美真是可爱。”狂鼠感叹着，手下却毫不怜惜地将一根手指缓缓地插进了美的花穴，已经尝过甜头的内壁欢喜地缠绕上狂鼠的手指，直到他碰到了一点阻碍，狂鼠有点惊讶，但更多的是惊喜。  
“那么……如果太粗鲁的话，美可是会受伤的。”他重新拿起润滑剂，把剩余的液体随意地挤到美的胸部上面，“首先，要做好润滑。”狂鼠一边说着，一边将润滑剂涂满美丰满的乳部，间或还夹杂着些不怀好意的揉捏，随后，狂鼠解开了裤链，将他粗大的肉棒解放出来，嵌入美的双乳之间，他将美的乳肉挤压到他的肉棒上面，徐徐地抽插起来。  
美感到胸部快不是自己的了，狂鼠关节嶙峋的手指无时不刻刺激着上面的快感神经，令她下体更加地酥痒难耐，而一下一下逼近的前端上散发的男性荷尔蒙让她的脑子愈加混沌，美眯缝着双眼，微微张开的唇间呼出的热气喷到硕大的前端上，她想了想，慢慢地探出舌尖来迎接它。肉棒上的马眼撞到了美的舌尖，那滑嫩的触感令它又胀大了一圈，美听到狂鼠越来越粗重的呼吸声，一瞬失神，将前端含入口中。  
手腕上的束缚不知道什么时候解开了，美扶住自己的双乳，限制了肉棒的滑动，开始舔舐吸吮这个布满青筋的玩意儿，那肉棒停了一下，随后尝试向美的口腔挺进，“唔咳——！”也许是这个动作太粗鲁，美被呛到了，狂鼠一愣，急急将肉棒撤出来，笨拙地低头用吻去安抚身下的女孩。

在接吻间，情欲不断在两人之中蒸腾，美难耐地用下体蹭了蹭狂鼠的肉棒，狂鼠接收到催促的信号，摩挲着美耳后的皮肤以作安抚，随后将前端挤入了略显狭小的花穴，随着肉棒的挺进，美发出了些许不安的呻吟，而她的不安在肉棒突破那小小的阻碍后达到了顶峰。  
“唔……啊！”  
狂鼠并没有怜惜地停下动作以让美稍微习惯下他的尺寸，他像是执着于某个终点，缓慢但坚定地前进着，直至将肉棒全部没入花穴，“你是我的了，美。”狂鼠终于留出让美适应的时间，他轻轻地啃咬着美的耳廓，手下抚摸着美因疼痛而颤抖的身体，等到美终于松下一口气后，他才摩擦起那个令他肖想已久的甜蜜甬道。  
初始的疼痛渐渐消失，酥麻的快感由尾椎盘旋而上，蔓延到美的四肢百骸，她的呻吟声逐渐开始变调，内壁上的软肉无师自通地纠缠着给予她欢愉的肉棒，同时花穴也分泌出更多的淫液，令肉棒在进出的时候发出让人脸红心跳的水声。  
狂鼠的肉棒足够粗长，可以轻而易举地捅到美的子宫口，所以狂鼠的每一次进攻都能照顾到花穴里的各个敏感点，随着肉棒一次次的深入，美也越来越不能自已，她修剪得整整齐齐的指甲在狂鼠的背上留下了道道红痕，在她语不成调的胡乱呻吟中，她心爱的男人将她送上了一次又一次的高潮。  
在狂鼠又一次不得不停下来等美的高潮过去时，他终于不耐地发出啧的声音，强行破开了紧缩着的花穴，在高潮中持续叠加的快感是可怕的，美感到花穴里的热度远远超过了她的承受，她忍不住发出了响亮的泣音，“詹米森……詹米森……不要了！”狂鼠从来不会在这方面委屈自己，他对美的诉求选择了忽视，只是吻着美的脸颊，身下却加快了鞭挞，可不一会儿他就遇到了更大的阻碍，他感到花穴里的淫水忽然多到了一个不可思议的程度，这让他不得不暂时先把肉棒从他留恋无比的花穴中拿出来，那硕大的前端好不容易退出花穴，还发出了啵的一声，随即，从花穴里喷出的淫水溅了他一头一脸。

美的身体还在不断地痉挛，狂鼠仿佛没法理解当前发生的事情，呆愣着伸出手去搓揉美那湿漉漉的花穴，美呜咽着，花穴里又射出了一小股热热的淫水，狂鼠不敢再动了，只抱住身下还在痉挛的美，一点一点地亲吻着她裸露的肌肤。  
许久，狂鼠才听到一个小小的声音——  
“可以了……”  
“嗯？”  
“我说，詹米森，你继续吧……你还没有出来，不是吗？”  
狂鼠低头看了看自己满是青筋的肉棒，果然还是很精神的样子，他犹豫了下，还是紧紧地抱着美，“你愿意么？”  
美喘息着，低低地笑了一声：“你现在才问这个问题是不是晚了点啊？”她摸索着握住了那个让她快乐也让她哭泣的肉棒，缓缓地塞入自己的花穴中，“来吧，詹米森，让我变成你的东西。”  
这句话剥夺了狂鼠的理智，他啃咬着身下人无暇的肌肤，在那上面留下他专属的痕迹，同时挺动着他精壮的腰，将他喜欢的女孩再次送到有着无上快感的云端。他们十指相握，美看着狂鼠愈来愈明亮眼眸，微微地勾起了嘴角，最初，也许就是这眼眸中耀眼生命之光吸引了她吧。不知道是汗水还是泪水顺着狂鼠线条硬朗的颌骨滑下，滴落到美的脸颊上，和她的融合到一起，再也不分彼此。最终，在两人交缠的喘息中，狂鼠用自己的种子填满了美的身体深处。  
就如同流浪已久的旅人终于找到了归宿。

“都这种情况了，不如我们交往吧？”  
“你……不是讨厌我吗？”  
“不……不讨厌，抱歉，我害羞的时候讲话会有点不经大脑……”  
“……好。”  
“什么？”  
“你说交往，我说好。”  
……

即使守望先锋基地里新诞生了一对情侣，但是这个世界依旧不缺乏单身狗。  
不同于还在床上你侬我侬的情侣们，还没到晚饭时间，猎空就被饥饿的肚子驱赶到食堂，她一眼就看到了似乎从来没有离开过的路霸，“呜哇，亲爱的，你这么吃下去的话我们基地会破产的吧？！”  
路霸僵了一下，慌忙左右看看，发现食堂里就只有他和猎空两个人，他想了想，从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子来递给猎空，“给你。”  
“这是什么啊？”  
“澳大利亚的特产，送给你，请你不要把我吃得多的事情告诉其他人。”  
“啊……哦。”猎空接过小瓶子，“这有什么用啊？”  
“嗯……这是以前我们家乡在婚礼上使用的东西，可以使人出现神志不清的症状，同时还有着一点点催情的作用，不过每个人的体质不一样，效果也不同。”  
猎空顿时倒吸了一口气：“违禁药品？！”  
路霸马上义正言辞地修正道：“不！这只是对新人的祝福！”然后他又踌躇地补充了一句，“这是以前留下来的珍藏品，我也剩下不多了，请你一定要替我保密。”  
“啊……好。”猎空还处于震惊的状态中，也忘记自己到底吃没吃过东西，迷迷糊糊地被路霸哄出了食堂。  
路霸送走了猎空，顿时松了一口气，他继续有一搭没一搭地吃着，随便担心了一下他的朋友：不知道狂鼠他是否顺利……不过——  
受到澳大利亚祝福的人们，一定都会幸福的。

——End——


End file.
